


Scars

by magicraindrop



Series: Ninjago Angst Week [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cute, Day 3, Flashbacks, Fluff, GreenFlame - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ninjago, Ninjago Angst Week, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicraindrop/pseuds/magicraindrop
Summary: This is my submission for the Ninjago Angst Week 2018 (Tumblr) - Day 3(also posted on Tumblr @/mintraindrop)





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Ninjago Angst Week 2018 (Tumblr) - Day 3
> 
> (also posted on Tumblr @/mintraindrop)

He was standing in front of his mirror. Night had fallen over their home and everyone was asleep. The monastery seemed to be at peace. There was no sound to be heard. Just the soft rustling of his shirt as he pulled it over his head. A candle was illuminating his room, painting the usually green walls in a golden shimmer. He looked at himself, eyes moving over his upper body. 

Over the years they had to suffer quite a few injuries. Broken bones, a lot of bruises and cuts. Some deeper than others. His fingertips touched a rather large scar that rose all across his stomach. As soon as he moved them slightly along the curve of the scar it started to glow in a soft green. His power was still trying to heal it. It would probably never work. Every punch that hit his stomach sent shockwaves of pain through his body. Sometimes even the lightest touch hurt him. 

This scar was a reminder of how close he came to death, how close he was to lose everything he ever believed in. Everyone he loved. Memories flooded back into his head, showing him everything that went wrong that day. He tried to save Zane, warn Kai and attack an enemy at the same time. There was just too much chaos, not enough hope left. 

He ended up being stabbed, falling to the ground like a lifeless doll. A sword had cut through half of his stomach and the attacker left him bleeding on the ground. Everyone else had watched in horror, not being able to do anything. Kai was the first one by his side. He was screaming his name over and over again but his consciousness had faded quicker than he could process. No word left his mouth as Kai held him and Nya tried to stop the bleeding. He didn’t want to die. There was still so much left that he hadn’t done yet. The world wasn’t at peace and his heart felt empty. The pain was soon too much and darkness took over. 

Looking back at his face in the mirror he noticed a tear running down his cheek. He didn’t wipe it away. He couldn’t. The sound of blankets moving made him look at his surroundings through the mirror. 

“Lloyd?” 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I didn’t want to wake you.” 

“You didn’t.” Kai got up and joined his boyfriend in front of the mirror, standing behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. He knew exactly what was going through his mind. “You’re safe.” He whispered in Lloyd’s ear and looked at his face in the mirror. 

His hands reached down to Lloyd’s own and their powers connected. Warmth spread through Lloyd’s stomach, making him feel at peace. That was the only place he wanted to be forever. In Kai’s arms, protected from the world. As he looked down again his scar was glowing green and red, their powers mixing like colors in a glass of water.


End file.
